fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Present Days: Reunion
Parius Chitose stared at the destruction of the Ito Academy, with Nagato not too far behind him. Sighing, he turned to Nagato. "At least we got here in time to stop people from getting hurt." Nagato nodded. Parius then walked up to Tsunade Mai, who was standing near the mess that was her office. "You seem to have a new member of your family, Tsunade." "Yes, little Deker chose a very interesting time to come into the world" Tsunade said as she was looking through her office, making sure no other listening devices of sorts were planted. After one final sweep, she sighed and sat down in her desk. "It's times like this that make me want to retire from this position, but who else is going to teach the young brats?" Parius looked back at Nagato. "Nagato, leave us. THere are important things i must talk to Tsunade about." Nagato nodded, before elaving the room. Parius looked back at Tsunade, his left arm resting lazily on his swords. "So. How are Kagura and Domino?" "I assume they're healthy and in good shape, they both left the academy since graduation so I have not heard from them since" Tsunade said looking at the picture of Kagura and Domino in their graduation robes. "If anything, I'm glad they're out traveling, they would've ended up in the same position as my children." Parius nodded. "I am also highly disturbed by the fact that someone from the Chitose has joined that Shadow Broker thing. Usually, the Chitose are good at heart. I'll have to find out about this, Suekko Chitose myself." Parius then seemingly went into thought for a bit. "How long have you known that guy?" Tsunade began to fill out paper work on Deker's birth certificate as Parius began to talk, "The Board of Educators had him on the board ever since the first Head-Master of the academy" She replied adding a stamp of approval before filling out a second paper. "His persona was quite convincing, he had the educators fooled completely." Parius sighed. "Luckily for you, he doesn't have the Ryuugan. If he had it, he would've used it." Parius's eyes then turned cold, and void of emotion. "They are also very lucky I didn't use my own." Parius's eyes returned to normal. "Anyway. I was hoping Kagura would be here. I have a gift for her. But, I was only going to give it to her if she could prove to me she is responsible." "I haven't seen her since her graduation, she decided to travel around for a while, no letter or anything" Tsuade sighed sadly as she finished it and stood up. "I must send this to the goverment to official mark my grandson, would you like to come?" Parius nodded, before going after Tsunade. Nagato followed them after they went through the door. The Students Return Kagura walked up to the familiar gate. "Well. I'm home." She said, as she waited for a guard to come and open the gate. She was now an adult woman, at the age of 24. She wore a red outfit, designed after a school uniform. however, she didn't wear the skirt, instead opting for loose pants. It gave her room to move around in, while fighting. She sighed, as the guards seemed to be taking a while. "Wow, how many years has it been since I seen clothing like that" A voice said as Kagura turned around to see a 24 year old man with green hair and dark skin as he also showed a small patch of hair on his chin along with a black shirt and pants along with a bag settled on his back. "Hey there Kagura." "Domino. I didn't think I would see you here." She said, smiling at the man. She banged her hand on the gate. "But, I don't think we can get in yet. No guards are appearing, and that is starting to bother me." "Haha, well, I think I can handle this" Domino in one instant grabbed Kagura and jumped the tall wall clean without any trouble as he landed on the other side, quickly letting go of Kagura before she had the chance to shock it. "I figured we'd save more time jumping than we do waiting" He said with his same goofy smile. "True. But, at least warn me before you are going to do that." Kagura said, rebelting her sword. "Well, well. The kids have grown up." Kagura and Domino turned to see Parius, along with nagato standing in front of them. "I figured you couldn't stay away for long." Parius said, a freindly smile on his face. Domino secretly felt anger as soon as Parius showed his face, ever since the training incident, he never forgave himself for almost killing Kagura. "Why are you here?" He asked with a calm tone as to not try and not show any signs of distrust. Parius scratched the back of his head. "Well. I came to see how you two were doing. And then, alot of other things happened." A flash of intense anger went through Parius's eyes, before returning to normal. "Now, there is something more important for me to do." Parius then looked directly at Kagura. "Any changes in your Ryuugan?" Kagura shook her head. "Not really..." Parius nodded. "Good. It hasn't fully awakened yet." He then clapped his hands together. "now then. down to bussiness. I have a gift for you, Kagura." She blinked her eyes in surprise. "Me? Why?" Parius smiled. "Becuase, I have no use for it now. However, in order to use this, you must show me you can control it." Parius drew his signature black blade. "Juuchi Yosamu. The Black Blade. One of the 10 Unmei no Ken." Kagura backed away. "You want to give me one of them?" She said, looking at Parius in surprise. "You'll see. Like I said, you can only gain it if you can show me the power to control it." Parius sheathed the blade. "But, I don't want you to yet. I believe Tsunade has a surprise for the both of you." Domino continued his glare at Parius, "Come on Kagura, let's go see what the Head-Mistress has in store for us" He said walking with Kagura to the hospital where Domino could smell her. The two asked the Head-Nurse where was, pointing to the materinity ward. "Maternity... You don't think she...?" Domino asked looking over to Kagura.